Phantomhive Craze
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: There's a new maid in the Phantomhive manor and she might have her eye on the head butler.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, running for my life as the unknown figure chased me deeper into the woods. No matter how fast I ran he seemed to be right behind. Was I going to get away? I ran past a tree leaning against the next to catch my breath. It was not only a dark night but fog was starting to roll in. I felt like I was trapped in one of those old horror movies and a zombie would pop out at any moment. A hanging tree branch caught my hair. I pulled and screamed because I knew the figure was going to get me. When I first saw it, the eyes were so red and demonic. It had freakishly long arms with fork-like fingernails. A chill went up my spine just thinking about it. I somehow pulled my hair free of the branch. I was running again, the autumn leaves cracking underfoot. It was fall because all the trees had pretty colorful leaves. I was running in the dark night beneath them. I had to lift up my dress in order to run. I was wearing an evening gown, but I was barefoot. I heard a menacing growl above my head but I was too afraid to look up. Was the evil entity now flying through the air? It wasn't long before I could see what looked to be a mansion in the distance.

I was going to die, I'd never make it. I had nothing to fight with if I were caught. I had to keep trying though. The mansion wasn't incredibly far; now it was just up ahead. The creature behind me had been quiet for a while. My skepticism almost caused me to turn around but I knew I shouldn't. I was holding the end of my gown and jumping over broken logs on the ground like I might have been a damn Olympic hurtle jumper in a past life. Now I was mere feet from the front door. There was a cement woman in the middle of a fountain that stood on the property. Just as I made it there the entity came down from the sky hitting the fountain like a fiery comet. The arm on the cement woman breaks off as the entity goes in the water. If it had been aiming for me it must have overshot. I screamed and backed up. Steam started to rise from the water and it turned a blood red. I screamed again in hopes someone would hear me and come out of the mansion. I looked up, my eyes searching for any sign of life but there was nothing.

I trampled through a sand garden to get to the front steps. The outdoor maintenance had been kept up quite well so there had to be at least one living person residing. I ran up the stone steps trying to take more than one at a time. My foot slipped and I banged up my knee. I never looked down so I couldn't tell how badly. I made it to the door in seconds.

"Helllppppp!" I screamed.

I didn't waste a single minute waiting. I went back and forth between the window and door beating like mad. There were thick curtains at the window so I couldn't see any light on the inside. I looked back at the fountain, the steam had died down but the water there had been brought to a boil.

"Anyone, please open the door!"

I put my ear to the door but couldn't hear a sound. I leaned my back against the door waiting for the entity to emerge from the fountain. If it was going to kill me now I didn't want my back turned. The entity rose from the water. It had the darkest mangled looking body I had ever seen. So much so that I couldn't tell which part of it I was viewing. It was the texture of a cloud; it kind of hung there in the air like one too. There were various loose limbs protruding from its core, bits of body parts leaking a dark oily substance. Was that supposed to be the mouth? The freakish arms came into view extending from the sides, and those beady red eyes were locked on me. The entity came charging forward I opened my mouth to scream but was too terrified. I turned my back working on the door, shaking so hard that my knees were knocking. I broke out in a cold sweat as I tried the door knob for the first time. It opened but I couldn't spare the time to be astonished. I rushed in and slammed it as hard as I could. Just as I did the entity rammed it from the outside over and over. I could hear heavy breathing on the other side as it rammed the door again. Fortunately the mansion had a big heavy door so it barely shook under the force. Outside the entity started to hiss and gurgle.

The young woman inside throws the deadbolts, there are several lining the door. She quickly leaves the dark room and runs to the nearest lit one. She runs right into the middle of an evening dinner. There is a boy wearing an eye patch sitting at the end of a long table. He sips soup from his spoon. Next to him is his butler wearing a black suit with white gloves. She can only see part of his face since she is seeing him from the side.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. I need help." She says.

The boy takes another sip of his soup before putting his spoon down.

"I am not pleased with this at all. Take it away." He says.

"Yes my Lord." Says the butler.

He removes the dish and leaves the room.

"Did you hear me? I need help! I am being attacked by some—thing! I don't know what it is!"

The young woman is almost in hysterics.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you suppose I do?" asks the boy without looking at her.

"Do you have a phone?"

"My apologies, I do not." He says.

"Will you look at me?" she asks.

The boy looks up at her with his blue eye; the other is covered by the patch.

"Have you come to apply for the job?" asks the boy.

"What the hell are you taking about?" she asks.

"No need for vulgar language." Says the boy.

"I don't know anything about any job! I just need to get out of here!"

"The door you come in through goes both ways." He says.

"I'm not going back out there with that beast that's waiting for me!" she screams.

"Then perhaps we can get on with the interview then." He says.

The woman looks at the boy as if he just grew an extra eye in the center of his forehead.

"Why won't you help me?" she cries.

She goes up to the boy almost in a rage. Just as she makes it to his chair the butler appears.

"Your dessert my lord." He says as he puts the pie in front of the boy.

"Thank you. Will you conduct the interview please?" asks the boy.

"Right away my Lord." Says the butler.

He turns to the young woman inspecting her from head to toe with his eyes. She recoils, his eyes, they were red yet different from the entity's so she doesn't act out.

"Follow me." He says.

The woman decides she better comply or else they may throw her outside.

She follows the butler up carpeted stairs. He actually has a very handsome face and if she were here under different circumstances she might have told him that.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Not into the drawing room. I can assure you. We take our interviews very seriously, regardless of the applicant." He says looking her over again.

"I didn't come here for an interview." She says.

"Why else would you be here then?" he asks.

"There was something chasing me through the woods."

"Yes, that old tale again." He says.

He takes her down a hallway.

"Why don't you believe me? Why else would I be barefoot and dirty?"

"It's not my business to speculate about your affairs, Ms.?"

"Sophia."

The butler opens the door to a room on his right, she follows him inside.

"Have a seat." He says

He points Sophia to a chair in front of a polished wooden desk and he sits on the other side.

"Have you got your references Ms. Sophia..?" He asks.

"My name is Sophia Marie." She says.

"You didn't present a full name so I assumed you lacked one." says the butler.

"I didn't come for a job but yes I have worked for a few families in London." Says Sophia.

"A few you say?" he asks.

"Yes the Cromwell's, Addington's, and the Morley's."

"What was your position held?"

"Maid of course." Says Sophia.

"One can never be too sure." Says the butler.

He looks Sophia up and down again.

"I was no one's mistress if that's what you're implying." Says Sophia.

"What was the duration?"

"Um…three months for the Cromwell's, six for the Addington's, and almost a year for the Morley's."

"Are you currently employed with the Morley's?"

"No I have been unemployed for almost two weeks now." Says Sophia.

"Do you desire an early start?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Says Sophia.

"Why should I hire you for the position you clearly aren't suited with your dreadful attire."

"I didn't come here to be insulted. I just wanted some help but if you aren't going to I guess I have no choice except to leave." Says Sophia.

The butler folds his gloved hands on the desk.

"If I may entertain this little fantasy, whom may I ask was chasing you?" asks the butler.

"It was a thing…it had these red eyes and it had legs and stuff hanging out of its mouth!"

"Red eyes you say."

"Yes they were sooo red I have never been so scared in my life."

"How did your paths cross?"

"I got an invitation to a dinner party."

"You?"

"Yes… and I don't know—I used my savings to buy this dress and I went."

"Surely you're not anyone special or important. Why would you be invited to a party?"

"Why are you so rude to me? I have been courteous to you."

If Sophia didn't know better she would have sworn a quick smile crossed the butler's lips.

"What took place at this—party? Who was there?"

"I didn't know anyone that's why it was so strange. I ate the meal and drank the wine. After that I started to feel dizzy. Then there was this strange guy that kept talking to me. He took off my shoes and rubbed my feet. He said something about loving my red toenails."

"Then?"

"I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and said something about me joining him in another part of the house. I pulled away and ran out the door. I started walking and something chased me."

"And that's why you can't go outside?"

"Yes! It was after me. Thank goodness I made it here!"

The butler is definitely smiling, Sophia can see it now.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Um…"

"Speechless? That will change."

He stands up behind the desk and narrows his eyes at Sophia.

"Any questions?"

"You expect me to stay here?"

"It is part of the job." He says.

Sophia looks down at her dirty gown.

"What am I supposed to wear?" she asks.

"There will be suitable clothing in your room." He says.

"Where is my room?"

The butler goes to leave and Sophia jumps up from her seat.

"Go up the stairs, turn right then left down the hallway and follow it to the end and then make a left. It will be the first door on the right."

"I have—no idea what you just said." Confesses Sophia.


	3. Chapter 3

She just stands there blinking at the butler in great confusion. The butler sighs.

"Must I do everything?" He says.

"I didn't mean to inconvenience you. I just don't remember what you said." Says Sophia.

"I shall walk you there this once." He says.

"Okay thank you. I will remember." Says Sophia.

She quickly follows the butler. The entire time he keeps his hands folded behind his back. Sophia knows it is the proper thing to do because she served an upper-class family before. She folds her hands in front of her body trying to keep to the proper etiquette even though her appearance is ghastly.

The butler stops outside Sophia's new bedroom.

"This is your room."

"Where is your room?" asks Sophia.

"I stay at the far end of the other hallway near the master." Says the butler.

"If I have more questions how will I find you?"

Sophia tries her hardest to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Come up the stairs turn left then right down the hallway at the end last door on the left is my room next to the master's bedroom."

"I suppose I can remember that." Says Sophia.

"I am afraid you will not find me there. Most nights I am downstairs late making preparations for breakfast." He says.

"I understand. Do you wish for me to start tonight?"

"No. Tomorrow at six sharp I expect you present on the downstairs balcony. The master enjoys his breakfast there on Thursday mornings." He says.

"I don't know where that is." Says Sophia.

"One of the others will be your guide. Just be prepared." Says the butler.

He no longer makes any form of eye contact with Sophia before he leaves.

The butler was assertive and confident. He had probably been here for a long time so I can see why. Sophia goes into her room. It is decorated modestly, a bed, dresser and lamp nothing more. Even the curtains are a thick velvet, nothing too fancy. After all she was a servant so what more could she expect? Sophia notices a door on the right and a closet on the left. She chooses to open the door first and finds it belongs to a small washroom. At least now she wouldn't have to search the house in order to get a hot shower. She opens the closet half expecting to see nothing, on the contrary the closet is lined with an entire collection of maid clothing.

"This is ridiculous. Where they expecting me? How could they?" Sophia says aloud.

She enters the washroom and turns on the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The butler is serving the master tea at a small table in another part of the manor.

"How did the interview go?" He asks.

"Interesting."

"What was interesting about it?"

"I can tell there's _something_ about her." says the butler

"Will she be a good addition to the staff?"

"I believe so—with _better_ training."

"Then the task is yours as always." says the boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen:

"Did you see the new girl?" asks Mey-Rin.

"Can't say I have." says Baldroy.

"I did. She looked very dirty." says Finnian.

"She might also be crazy." says Mey-Rin.

"Then she should fit right in." says Baldroy.

"Why do you say that?" asks Finnian.

"Sebastian already looks down on us. Why not her too?" he says.

Sebastian walks into the kitchen so quietly that no one would have known he was there if they hadn't been facing the entrance.

"Sebastian!" shouts Mey-Rin in fright.

"One of you will have to show the new maid the ins and outs of the house." he says.

He looks from Baldroy down to Mey-Rin.

"On second thought I shall handle it myself."

The three stand there in nervous silence.

"Your all dismissed for the night."

Baldroy and Finnian leave the kitchen fast, Mey-Rin lingers.

"Can I help you with anything Sebastian?" she asks.

"Why not go up and check on your new partner."

Sebastian refrained from chuckling.

"She's going to be a maid too?!"

"Yes Mey-Rin. Now run along."

Saddened that Sebastian had nothing more to say to her Mey-Rin headed upstairs. She must confess her love for Sebastian but how when he always saw her as nothing more than a child. It was hopeless.

Mey-Rin knocks on Sophia's door. There's a shuffling in the room before she opens the door. Mey-Rin's mouth drops. Sophia cleaned up good. Her dark brown hair was hanging at her shoulders framing her face perfectly. Her lips were plump, her eyes hazel, and breast huge. Mey-Rin was so blown away that she had to remove her glasses and step back.

"Are you okay?" asks Sophia.

"Y-yes. I'm fine!" Mey-Rin yells awkwardly.

Sophia kind of jerks her head back shocked by the volume of Mey-Rin's voice.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah! I just came to help you out—only if you need it though."

Sophia smiles.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mey-Rin and I have been working under Sebastian for a while...already."

"Okay." says Sophia

She is still smiling at Mey-Rin but examines her outfit with her eyes.

"Sebastian is really mean to everyone else but—he's nice to me." says Mey-Rin.

"That's...good." says Sophia.

"I just wanted to warn you that's all." says Mey-Rin.

"He's just being professional—I guess." says Sophia, she shrugs.

"Well he tells us all what to do and tomorrow you had better be up early cause you don't want to see him angry."

"I get up at four-am every morning so there shouldn't be a problem." says Sophia.

"I'll be at your door at four thirty so be sure its not."says Mey-Rin.

Sophia loses her smile.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Not for now."

"Good. Goodnight." says Sophia.

She shuts her door with a sour look on her face.

_That got very weird. She kept telling me about Sebastian which almost made it an uncomfortable conversation. I mean what do I care how much Sebastian likes her. Maybe her attitude will be better tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

The Following Morning—

Mey-Rin shows up outside Sophia's door at four thirty sharp. She knocks but Sophia doesn't answer. There's no sound coming from inside the room either.

If Sophia decided to be lazy and over sleep on her first day of work Mey-Rin wasn't going to cover for her. She gladly heads down to the kitchen, and has to gasp in shock at what she sees. Not only was Sophia already there but she was helping Sebastian prepare a centerpiece for the table. They were alone in the kitchen. Where was Baldroy? Sebastian doesn't even have to lift his head to know Mey-Rin is standing there.

"Mey-Rin have the linens been cleaned?" he asks.

"Um…no—not yet."

"I asked you to make sure of it first thing this morning. There is a lot of work to do today the master is having a guest tonight."

"I can help her." Says Sophia.

"I need you to assist me in serving the master this morning. Your skill there is yet to be determined."

Mey-Rin just stands there.

"Mey-Rin?" asks Sebastian.

"Right away." Says Mey-Rin.

She rushes away to do her chores.

Sophia watches Sebastian through peripheral vision as they work side by side, but it isn't enough so she steals a glance at him while pretending to pluck a loose hair from her eye. He was neat in appearance, short hair, very handsome face, and tall.

_I would love, love, love to ride his ride. I wonder what a man as sexy as him does in his spare time, or more like who? If anyone told me that it was Mey-Rin I would have called them a liar. It's not like she isn't pretty. I've seen her with her glasses off, it's just I think a man like him needs a little thrill. I should know, being a servant can be very lonely and tedious. His body looks so good in his clothes. I wonder what he looks like outside of them. I like my men older too so he would work for me._

"You know Sophia; I can catch even the sneakiest of sneaks." Says Sebastian suddenly.

"Really." Says Sophia, unshaken by the statement.

"You will find your time here to be much more pleasant if you are honest with me." Says Sebastian.

"Honest about what? I haven't done anything." Says Sophia.

"I suggest you get started setting the table." Says Sebastian.

"Yes Sebastian."

Hot or not he still out ranked her. Sophia leaves the kitchen and bumps right into Baldroy.

"I'm so sorry." Says Sophia.

Baldroy kind of laughs.

"No, no it was might fault." He says as he smiles at Sophia.

There is a short silence as they look in each other's eyes.

"Well I have to go get the table ready." Says Sophia.

She breaks the gaze and goes to attend to her duties. Baldroy remains there with a smile watching her walk away.

"You're late." Says Sebastian.

Baldroy returns from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. It won't happen again."

Afraid to say anything else he waits for Sebastian's response.

"I took the liberty of preparing the meal. If I ask you to add the finishing garnishes it won't end in disaster, correct?"

"Oh Sebastian no problem I can do it." Says Baldroy.

"I must go and check this young lady's work. I shall be but a moment." Says Sebastian.

Sebastian came right out to check on me. I wasn't the least bit surprised but I was sure that I could show him a thing or two. He couldn't say anything he just stood on the balcony watching me. After I finished I looked him right in his red eyes.

"Is it to the master's liking?" asks Sophia.

I wanted to smile in his face, after all this wasn't my first rodeo.

"Yes…this will do _nicely_."

I could tell that he was genuinely pleased so it made me want to smile even more but I knew it wasn't proper. I hungered for his sexy body being pressed against mine so badly that my mouth almost started watering on the spot. His red eyes seemed to smile and flirt without the help of his mouth, was this real? I had to ask myself. If so Sebastian had no idea the ways I would do him in bed.

After the finishing touches were put on breakfast Sebastian ordered me and the others to grab a bite in the kitchen but to stand by just in case while he stayed out on the balcony and served the master.

I was shoveling my food down my throat as fast as I could.

"Hey, slow down." Says Baldroy.

"I need to hurry. What if Sebastian calls on us?"

"He never does." Says Finnian.

He takes his time eating.

"Aren't you supposed to be minding the flowers?" asks Baldroy.

"I didn't have to Sebastian made it there before me." Says Finnian.

"Sebastian is the best." Adds Mey-Rin.

"What exactly do you guys do?" asks Sophia.

"I am the gardener." Says Finnian, after swallowing a bite of food.

"I am the cook and Mey-Rin is a maid like yourself." Says Baldroy.

"I wasn't talking about your titles." Says Sophia.

"Then what are you asking?" asks Baldroy.

"Nothing." Says Sophia, quickly.

"You aren't married are you?" asks Baldroy.

"No—I might not still be a servant if I was." Says Sophia.

"So are you saying you're only interested in men above your grade?" asks Baldroy.

"No I'm not saying that at all."

"Did I tell you my name is Baldroy." He says smiling.

"No—my name is Sophia."

"Nice to meet you." Says Finnian.

"You too." Says Sophia.

"Where are you from?" asks Baldroy.

"Here, my parents migrated here some time ago." Says Sophia.

"From?" asks Baldroy.

"The U.S." says Sophia.

Appearing irritated Sophia turns away.

"If I was being too nosy, I'm sorry." Says Baldroy.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Says Sophia, turning back to her plate.

"So what do you think of Sebastian?" asks Mey-Rin.

"I don't know Mey-Rin what do you think of him?" asks Sophia.

Everyone in the kitchen looks at Mey-Rin.

"He's okay I guess." She says.

She goes back to eating hoping no one else will put her in the spotlight.

"Did you finish cleaning the linens?" asks Sophia.

"Yes. I did as Sebastian instructed!" She says.

"Good because I don't want to be punished for your short comings." Says Sophia.

"Wooh!" says Baldroy.

"I am not trying to be rude. It's just that I have served in homes such as this one and there is no room for mistakes." Says Sophia.

"Relax. As you get to know us you'll see how things are around here." Says Baldroy.

Sophia shakes her head gently without saying anything.


	5. Chapter 5

The master enters the kitchen with Sebastian directly behind him. Sophia straightens her back and folds her hands in front of her. The master stops and looks her over from head to toe.

"Master I insist…" starts Sebastian.

"It's fine Sebastian." Says the master

He puts up a hand to signal for Sebastian to stop speaking and he obeys with a nod before his eyes land on Sophia.

"How can I serve you master?" asks Sophia.

"When you were setting the table did you notice the jam was missing?" he asks

"I shall deal with her master." Says Sebastian.

"I beg your pardon, master." Says Sophia.

She looks from the master to the butler in utter confusion.

"Was the jam on the table or not?" asks the master

"Yes master." Answers Sophia.

Mey-Rin has to hide her smile. This moment was golden.

The master is silent then walks back to the balcony.

"Sophia take the evening off." Says Sebastian

"But Sebastian it was there." Says Sophia

"Here it is." Says Mey-Rin.

She holds the jar of jam up to Sebastian's face. Sophia's breathing suddenly deepens and she goes as stiff as a board.

Sebastian eyes Mey-Rin but takes the jam.

"Thank you Mey-Rin and on second thought take Mey-Rin's chorus for the day."

Sophia keeps a lid on her pot of anger and nods silently.

Sebastian leaves and Mey-Rin turns to Sophia and smiles.

"Guess you're not as sharp as you thought." Says Mey-Rin.

"Honest mistake. Don't scold yourself for it." Says Baldroy.

"The jam was on the table." Says Sophia through clinched teeth.

"It's okay to make mistakes around here no one expects you to be perfect." Says Finnian.

Sophia shakes her head.

"Mey-Rin will you show me my chorus for today?" asks Sophia.

"Gladly." Says Mey-Rin.

Sophia follows her out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I wonder how that happened?" asks Sophia.

"What?" asks Mey-Rin while humming a tune.

"The jam incident!" shouts Sophia.

Mey-Rin stops on the stairs and looks Sophia right in the eye.

"I did it." She says.

"What? Why would you do that? Are you trying to ruin me?" asks Sophia.

Mey-Rin sighs.

"Sophia. I can't let you take Sebastian away from me." Says Mey-Rin.

"What are you talking about you and Sebastian are not together!"

"Not yet."

"Okay—sure. Lights are on but nobody's home. I get it." Says Sophia.

"I am not crazy!" hollers Mey-Rin.

"Then why are you shouting Mey-Rin?" asks Sebastian.

Both girls stand on the stairs staring at Sebastian like two deer caught in headlights. How long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? Neither girl could tell.

"Sebastian—I—"starts Mey-Rin.

"Baldroy needs your assistance in the kitchen with dishes." Says Sebastian.

"But I haven't shown Sophia her chores." Says Mey-Rin.

"I'll see to it." Says Sebastian.

"Okay Sebastian." Says Mey-Rin.

She doesn't want to leave the two of them alone but has no choice.

"Ms. Sophia you certainly bring out the best in everyone." Says Sebastian.

He leads the way upstairs.

"No, she confessed to moving the jam. Did you hear her?" asks Sophia.

"I have limited time to show you to your chores. Would you rather waste that time making up tales?"

Sophia figures its most likely better not to argue with the head butler.

"No Sebastian, please show me my chores."

Who did Mey-Rin think she was? Sebastian barely glanced in her direction how could she expect to get a guy this hot and charming? It takes a special skill to bag a guy like Sebastian; his red eyes made him look so exotic. A butler like him might have traveled and served families all over the world.

Sebastian leads the way to the sitting room. He throws open the double doors.

"You may start the dusting and straightening here."

"Yes Sebastian."

He goes to leave.

Can you bend me over and spank me here? That's what I want. Hot Sebastian removing his coat slowly button by button.

"What was your question?" asks Sebastian turning back to Sophia.

"What?" asks Sophia.

"Did you have a question for me?"

Sebastian comes closer now. Sophia swears she can see a twinkle in his eye as he leans down to look at her. His face is inches from hers.

"I said..." Sophia whispers in his face.

"I'm listening." he whispers back.

Will you wrap your arms around me, that what I wanted to say. I am sure he could see my lust for him in my eyes at that moment.

Sophia starts again.

"Is it hot in here?" asks Sophia.

"That depends, now are you a little warm, or are you on fire?" asks Sebastian

His eyes never leave Sophia's as he moves to close the last bit of space between them.

"Sebastian." says Mey-Rin.

They are forced to stop because Mey-Rin has entered the room.

"Very well, Sophia I will leave you to your chores." he says

Just like that their moment was over. Sebastian says nothing further and goes down the hall with Mey-Rin. Sophia turns her back and starts to dust.

"I shall return to inspect you thoroughly later." whispers Sebastian

Startled Sophia turns around but she is alone in the room.

Sebastian sent chills down my spine. There was something that separated him from every other guy that I met. I just couldn't put my finger on what.

Just as I finished cleaning the sitting room Sebastian was approaching the door. He checked my work and had no complaints so we moved on to the library. He wouldn't mention anything about what happened earlier as he gave me instructions on my next task. I know that I wasn't going crazy he was almost all over me just hours earlier. Maybe he was toying with me if so two could play that game.

"Nice of you to leave a girl high and dry." I say under my breath.

Sophia has his back turned when she speaks but Sebastian responds again as if she was speaking at a normal volume.

"So you were in fact very _hot." _says Sebastian.

Sophia raises both eyebrows in surprise.

"So you can really hear me."

"I can hear very well Ms. Sophia."

"Why do you call me that whenever we are alone?"

"Do you not enjoy it?"

"You use to be so mean."

"People change. Don't you agree?"

"Some people but not you."

"No?"

"You're different from everyone."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can just feel it when I'm near you. Never mind—I must sound weird."

"No go on. I want to know more."

Sebastian smiles with his eyes.

"There's something dark about you, and powerful"

"Are you psychic now? Are you attempting to tell my fortune?"

Sebastian actually laughs.

"I know its stupid but I am so drawn to you." says Sophia.

"Well you must be careful Ms. Sophia sometimes the most beautiful are the most dangerous."

"Are you?"

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. Are you dangerous?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"What if I said I didn't care?"

"Resume your chores and I will return shortly."

Sebastian goes to leave. Sophia might have felt rejected if it hadn't been for Sebastian's small smile as he left the room again.

**Sorry for the weird spacing my computer program is acting up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian enters the room as silently as the wind. Sophia is unaware and backs up right into him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"No matter."

He has that piercing look in his eyes again that made Sophia feel warmth on her skin.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian you are really going to get it if you don't stop teasing me." She says boldly.

"What exactly do you mean Ms. Sophia?" asks Sebastian

Sophia glances down at the front of Sebastian's trousers searching for any sign of an erection. She really needed to know if she was having the same effect on him.

"My face is quite a journey up from where your eyes are set Ms. Sophia." Says Sebastian

He draws so close that Sophia can catch the scent of his wonderful cologne. Sebastian smelled so clean like he had just jumped out of a hot soapy bath. Everything from his hair to his clothing was always in perfect order.

Sophia lusted after him and needed him to touch her body if only once and if only for a moment that would be okay. Any type of contact would be more than appreciated. In tune with her thoughts Sebastian lifts one of his gloved fingers and presses it against Sophia's moist lips. He doesn't stop there though he slides the finger past her lips and into her mouth up to his knuckle. Sophia can feel the soft material of his glove graze her tongue while sliding into her mouth.

"Ms. Sophia are you attempting to arouse me?" Asks Sebastian in the calmest tone.

Sophia finds herself sucking gently on the inserted finger. Her excitement was growing more by the minute. She just can't stop herself she was pleasing Sebastian giving him what she knows the both of them want. Sophia wanted to shut her eyes and savor this moment but was too afraid Mey-Rin would come bursting in again. There had to be a more private place that they could give into their red hot fleshly desires. Sophia pulls back from Sebastian's finger after it almost touches the back of her throat. A line of spit comes out with his finger and lands on her chin. Now his eyes have changed, they seemed redder than any time before.

"I can be very dangerous if threatened or aroused." He states.

Sebastian inspects his finger. The gloved is soaked and sticks to his long finger.

Heavily aroused by this act Sophia breaths deeply and waits for Sebastian to make the next move.

"Should we lock the door?" Sophia dares to ask.

"Not here." Sebastian almost whispers.

He removes his glove and uses a handkerchief to dry his finger. Even his hand was flawless except for one thing.

"There's a pentagram on the back of your hand." Says Sophia in shock.

"Now that you know my secret will you run along and tell?" He asks.

Sophia shakes her head immediately.

"No I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"We shall see Ms. Sophia."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Why do you suppose it's there?"

"Well I have no idea….Unless you're into witchcraft or something."

Sophia shrugs both shoulders and laughs at her own suggestion but Sebastian doesn't even smile.

"Clean yourself and go to the kitchen to help prepare lunch."

Sebastian doesn't even look at her as he tosses the handkerchief in her direction. Why had he suddenly become so cold again? Sophia quickly cleans the saliva from her chin and looks up to Sebastian to give back his handkerchief but he's gone. His sweet fresh scent still lingers in the air. Sophia closes her eyes and inhales while clutching his handkerchief to her chest.

"Sophia."

Baldroy calls her name from the door of the study. Sophia is so wrapped in her memory of what happened between her and Sebastian that she barely snaps out of it in time. She couldn't let anyone know especially since Mey-Rin was a psychopath that wasn't going to give up on Sebastian no matter what.

Sophia quickly tucks the handkerchief into her pocket.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"Are you okay?" asks Baldroy

"I'm fine."

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?"

"I kinda wanted to know if you'd help me make lunch."

Baldroy scratches his head with a lost look on his face. Sophia smiles at him.

"No problem. Sure."

"Great."

The lost look leaves his face and is replaced by a genuine smile. Sophia goes with him to the kitchen. On the way Baldroy displays an interest.

"So you're pretty young huh?"

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age."

"I wasn't asking."

"Good."

Sophia smiles again just to let Baldroy know that she isn't offended.

"You know Sophia I hope you aren't still mad about this morning. I still think you're a great girl."

Baldroy rubs his neck and looks away.

"No I am over that and I think you're nice too."

"Good."

Baldroy claps both hands together as they reach the kitchen and begins making eye contact again.

"We are preparing a bourbon steak and a salad with red wine vinaigrette for tonight."

"That sounds delicious."

"I can't take all the credit Sebastian comes up with most of the menu."

Just as Sophia is feeling better Mey-Rin comes into the kitchen. Sophia almost allows a bored sigh to escape her lips but thinks better not. Besides she had something over Mey-Rin and his name was Sebastian.

"Did you finish all of your chores Sophia? I don't want to get in trouble because of your shortcoming!"

Mey-Rin yells at her.

"Yes Mey-Rin I did and frankly I have no idea why you made it seem so hard. Even a monkey could do them."

Baldroy doesn't hold back his laugh.

Mey-Rin crosses her arms over her chest.

"I hope you don't keep messing up or you might be doing them all week."

"Oh really Mey-Rin?"  
"Yeah really!" she shouts.

"Mey-Rin for the second time now why are you shouting? Asks Sebastian from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Don't ask me." Says Baldroy

He throws up his hands and goes the other way.

"Oh Sebastian. Nevermind." Says Mey-Rin

Sophia doesn't miss the love struck look in Mey-Rin's eyes. It makes Sophia want to puke. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was never a good idea to get involved with a co-worker. I had heard that somewhere but how could I care? Sebastian was so sexy I couldn't picture any girl in her right mind saying no to him.

Once again Sophia sets the table but this time for lunch. The meal was fairly small so it didn't call for the usual extravagant centerpiece. Sebastian doesn't watch her this time though. She hoped it wasn't on account of him feeling guilty about what took place in the study. As finishing touches were put on the meal by Sebastian Mey-Rin gently squeezes his bicep.

"Sebastian." She says in her sweetest tone.

"Yes Mey-Rin?"

"Would you like me to check on Sophia? You know she did mess up this morning."

"Yes I suppose that would be a help." He says.

Mey-Rin smiles and imagines Sebastian gazing at her lovingly and puckering his lips for a kiss.

"Mey-Rin." Says Sebastian.

"Right away Sebastian."

Mey-Rin snaps out of her fantasy and goes into the dining room were Sophia is setting the table. Mey-Rin walks straight over to her.

"Sebastian told me to come and watch you." She says

"Watch me?"

Sophia is taken back by the statement.

"You know _supervise_ you."

Sophia shakes her head at Mey-Rin then looks away.

"You think your smart don't you? Smarter than me even." Whispers Mey-Rin.

"I never said that." Says Sophia

Mey-Rin narrows her eyes behind her glasses.

"You better watch yourself because Sebastian and I are lovers."

"Ha! Now I_ really_ believe that." Says Sophia

"Well we will be anyway."

"Does Sebastian know about this?"

Mey-Rin doesn't respond.

"Yeah just what I thought." Says Sophia with a smirk.

Mey-Rin gets close and grabs Sophia by the wrist. After Sophia tries to pull away Mey-Rin is sure to dig in with her nails and clutch tighter.

"Let go of me crazy!"

"If you don't back off you might have an accident." Says Mey-Rin.

Mey-Rin lets go of Sophia's wrist just as Sebastian enters the room with lunch and she smiles at him.

"Mey-Rin don't just stand there prepare the drink." Says Sebastian.

"I'll help her." Says Sophia.

Sophia follows Mey-Rin into the empty kitchen.

"I'm not afraid of you." Says Sophia

She retrieves the glasses from the cabinet while Mey-Rin gets the wine.

"You should be." Says Mey-Rin.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Sebastian barely looks in your direction you might as well be part of the fucking wallpaper." Whispers Sophia.

"Don't you talk about Sebastian and me." Whispers Mey-Rin in a harsh tone.

"This is pointless you are obviously nuts." Says Sophia.

"Sebastian and I will be together in love…one day."

"You are delusional. Sebastian would rather fuck me that you." Says Sophia giggling.

Mey-Rin's face goes red with anger.

"How dare you say such things! You don't know anything about Sebastian!" she shouts.

She almost drops the bottle but Baldroy comes up behind her and catches it just as it slips from her hand.

"What is going on in here? Mey-Rin you're kinda loud. We can hear you in the dining room." He says.

Sophia's breath feels trapped in her chest.

"What did you hear?" asks Sophia.

"Only Mey-Rin saying something about Sebastian."

Sophia breathes a sigh of relief. She could no longer allow Mey-Rin to piss her off so much over Sebastian. She wasn't trying to be punished or fired. What if they forced her outside again and that thing was still waiting for her? The thought of that monster's heavy breathing on the other side of the door that night sends a chill down Sophia's spine. What did it want with her? It undoubtedly wanted to kill her. Maybe tear her into pieces and chew her up until she was just oily remains in its mouth.

Sebastian enters the kitchen in haste. He looks down on Mey-Rin who bows her head in shame.

"Mey-Rin. I shall deal with you later."

His eyes go over to Sophia who stands proudly.

"Stay with the master and get whatever he needs."

"Yes Sebastian."

Sophia goes to the living room to help the master but can't help but wonder why Sebastian is staying behind. Maybe she could find his room tonight and pretend to be lost. That way she could get some alone time with him to talk or do other things.

"Everything is exceptional." says Ciel

"Thank you master." replies Sophia.

"Do you enjoy being employed here?" he asks.

"Yes master."

"Sebastian has high expectations for you as do I." he says.

"I wasn't aware." confesses Sophia.

"That means a lot Sophia. Don't mess it up." says Ciel

He takes a bite of his lunch.

"Yes. This is very good indeed."

Sebastian returns to the dining room.

"Master Phantomhive, Master Trancy has arrived." announces Sebastian.

"Show him in please." says Ciel

Master Alois Trancy is shown to the his seat at the table.

"I was just beginning lunch." says Ciel to Alois.

"I know but I wanted to drop by personally to invite you to my party."

"Is it your birthday?" asks Ciel

Sophia is so distracted from their conversation. This boy named Alois had platinum blonde hair and wide vivid blue eyes and fair skin. His butler was a tall man about six feet and some inches. He had dark perfectly combed hair and looked as if he could be a distant relative of Sebastian. He quietly stood next to the boy at the table with his hands folded behind his back. He captured Sophia's attention more than the boy to the point that she found herself flat out staring at him waiting for him to make eye contact. He did but his eyes weren't anything like Sebastian's instead they were golden in color. Who was this butler and what was his story? His eyes seem to glisten as he returned Sophia's gaze. Was she even allowed to look at him? After all she did have something going with Sebastian. Would he get angry? He was standing only a few feet away from her. Sophia feels herself blush and quickly looks away from Alois's butler. Sebastian clears his throat.

"Master perhaps master Alois would like to join you for dinner?"

What? Sophia could have fallen over. Why had Sebastian made such a suggestion?

"Perhaps I will. Good idea." says Alois


	8. Chapter 8

It was dinner time and Sophia was being very clumsy but she couldn't help it. She was trying to make everything perfect plus avoid Mey-Rin and Alois's butler Claude. It was damn near impossible because they were all servants and they were working closely to prepare the meal. Sophia wanted to stare at Claude even though she knew it was wrong. There was something so cold about him just like Sebastian and that made her want to know more about him. Even his very name being mentioned by Alois made her flinch inside. Her mind was so distracted but she manages to keep her hands busy preparing.

"Sophia please go outside and gather flowers for the centerpiece." Says Sebastian.

Sophia's entire body goes stiff.

"Outside?" she asks.

"Yes Sophia. That's what I said."

Mey-Rin walks up to Sebastian.

"I can do it." She says.

Sebastian senses Sophia's fear and looks from her to Mey-Rin.

"Very well but make it quick." He says.

Sophia is so flustered. Was Sebastian doing this on purpose? At first everything seemed so right at the Phantomhive manor now it was slowly becoming a nightmare. At every turn Sophia feels like she is taking a test but she doesn't know any of the answers.

"May I be excused to the washroom?" she asks

"Of course Sophia. Right after we are all finished here." Says Sebastian.

He was back to being cold to her. The truth was she didn't have to use the bathroom she just wanted a few minutes in private. She could feel eyes on her from everyone in the kitchen. She didn't want to face any of them so she didn't look. She had to make herself useful and not stand there looking like an idiot.

"May I help you with the arrangement?" she asks Sebastian

"You could have but now it's Mey-Rin's job." He says

Sophia wanted so badly to just go up to her room and hide underneath the covers until dinner was over.

"Then what will you have me do?" she asks nervously.

"Well you could start with igniting the candles so the masters aren't dining in the dark." He says.

"Right away."

Sophia nods and goes to the dining room. How could she have overlooked something so obvious? She was messing up but even so Sebastian was colder than usual. Was he angry with her for wanting to stare at Claude and could he really read her thoughts? This was all getting creepy. Sebastian was possibly into witchcraft and he had strong senses. Maybe Sophia should just throw in the towel but she was no angel herself. She had done things very bad things that she would take to her grave. If Sebastian could read all of her thoughts would he find out? Worse what if he already knew? There was no way to tell when dealing with him.

Sophia not paying attention to her surrounds turns around and knocks right into Baldroy. Luckily they are alone in the dining room.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I just wanted to tell you to keep your head up." He whispers.

Sophia can't help but smile at Baldroy.

"Thank you. You are so nice to me."

"I'm not doing it to be thanked." He says.

"Still thanks anyway."

"You might wanna put out the dressing for the salad since it will be served soon." He adds.

"Thanks Baldroy you're the best."

Sophia disappears back into the kitchen and Baldroy smiles.

Claude has left the kitchen and Mey-Rin hasn't returned with the flowers yet. Sebastian still has his head down busy putting garnishes on the plates. Sophia goes straight for the salad dressing on the counter next to him. Sebastian actually looks up for a moment and their eyes lock.

"Well." He says to Sophia.

"I was just going to take the salad dressing out."

"So your back in the land of the living." He says

"I was trying to do my best but.."

"Sophia don't try anything just do it." He says dryly.

"Okay Sebastian."

The tension in the room suddenly seems so thick.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem sort of cold so I was wondering." says Sophia.

"Butler affairs are of no concern to you." says Sebastian.

"I apologize for asking." says Sophia.

Something was obviously eating Sebastian. The question was who?

"Nonetheless I shouldn't take it out on you." says Sebastian.

His eyes seem to have faded from the usual startling red to a lighter shade. Sophia stays silent.

"I would like you to assist me with serving tonight. Mey-Rin will take the time to prepare the linens for an overnight."

"You mean their staying?"

"When you say _they_ who were you referring to?" asks Sebastian.

"Sorry Sebastian. I meant to say is master Trancy staying over?"

"Yes and I trust that you can keep your mouth shut." he says

"What about Claude?"

"What about him?"

"Nothing. I will keep my mouth shut."

"Be sure that you do."

Just then Mey-Rin comes back with the flowers.

"That took quite a while." says Sebastian

"I had to get help cutting them from Finnian."

"So, that still doesn't explain your long absence." says Sebastian

"I had to find him first." says Mey-Rin

She offers the flowers to Sebastian. He pauses to look at Sophia before he takes them from Mey-Rin's hand. Mey-Rin flashes Sophia a dirty look as Sebastian goes back to the counter.

"Mey-Rin prepare the guest quarters." he says

"Right away Sebastian. Then do you want me to come back to help serve?"

"I have Sophia doing that so it won't be necessary."

Mey-Rin can't help but be a little disappointed. Sebastian wasn't around her a lot before Sophia started work here anyway but now the distance seems to have slightly increased. Was Sophia right was Sebastian more into being with her? Sebastian hadn't been attracted to anyone in all the time Mey-Rin had worked with him. To show any interest in a woman now would be beyond bizarre. Sebastian lived only to please the master, right? Despite the facts Mey-Rin refused to give up hope. She dreamed of her and Sebastian falling head over heels in love and being joined in the laws of holy matrimony. Perhaps if Sophia came to her senses she could be her maid of honor at the wedding.

"Mey-Rin did you not hear me?" asks Sebastian.

"Yes Sebastian."

Mey-Rin rushes away to do her task.


End file.
